


Lima Poin Untuk James

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James punya cara mengatasi kesusahan guru Herbology-nya. “Aku bilang pada anak-anak kalau mereka remidi Herbology, remidinya tidak lagi mengumpulkan tanaman atau pot, tapi mencangkul tebing di sebelah Green House.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lima Poin Untuk James

**Title : Lima Poin Untuk James**

**Summary : James punya cara mengatasi kesusahan guru Herbology-nya. “Aku bilang pada anak-anak kalau mereka remidi Herbology, remidinya tidak lagi mengumpulkan tanaman atau pot, tapi mencangkul tebing di sebelah Green House.”**

**Genre : Humor**

**Characters : James Sirius Potter, Neville Longbottom**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter beserta karakter lainnya milik JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

                “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa murid-muridku terkena amnesia mendadak saat ujian Tengah Semester kemarin,” keluh Neville saat makan siang.

                “Nilai-nilainya buruk, ya,” tukas Hermione bersimpati. Wanita muda itu mengerutkan hidung. Baginya, nilai akademis adalah nyaris segalanya. Menurutnya, bersekolah adalah untuk belajar dan menuntut ilmu. Mendapat nilai sempurna termasuk paket didalamnya, tentu saja.

                “Ada yang sampai dapat _Troll_ ,” sambung Neville lesu. “Parah sekali, kan? Padahal aku bukan guru yang pelit nilai.”

                “Aku tidak termasuk, lho,” celetuk James dari seberang Neville. “Nilaiku selalu bagus,” ujarnya bangga seraya membusungkan dadanya yang agak berotot.

                Neville mengangguk lemah. “Ya, ya, James. Nilai-nilaimu selalu memuaskan. Yang tidak memuaskan adalah nilai kepribadianmu,” tandas sang professor muda tajam.

                Albus dan Lily cekikikan di seberang ruangan.

                Harry dan Ginny geleng-geleng kepala, paham dengan kelakuan anak sulung mereka. James benar-benar mewarisi sifat dari siapa namanya berasal. Kalau tidak sibuk mengganggu Albus, dia pasti sibuk menjahili kawan-kawannya. Tapi Harry berpendapat bahwa kenakalan James masih dalam batas wajar. Ketika masih seumuran anak berambut hitam itu, Harry jauh lebih banyak melanggar peraturan sekolah dan terjun dalam bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. Tak hanya sekali.

                Tiap bulan keluarga Potter, Weasley (Ron) berkumpul dengan Neville dan istrinya, entah makan siang di Leaky, Hogwarts atau bergiliran mengunjungi rumah masing-masing. Jika pertemuan itu diadakan di Hogsmeade atau Hogwarts, anak-anak Weasley dan Potter biasanya bergabung. Kali itu mereka bertemu di ruangan kecil dekat Green House 3. Menyenangkan sekali makan-makan di rumah kaca sambil melihat pemandangan, meski tidak semua tanaman di sana sedap dipandang. Ada yang menyakitkan mata juga.

                “Bunga ini bagus,” celetuk Hermione. Wanita itu bangkit dan mengelus dedaunan hijau dengan bercak-bercak putih.

                Neville tersenyum. “Memang cantik. Itu dari negara Asia Tenggara. Dibawa oleh salah satu muridku,” ujarnya. Kalau melihat senyumnya, James menduga pria itu seolah-olah menyatakan kebanggaannya terhadap anaknya sendiri, bukan pada tanaman.

                “Ah, jadi itu tanaman untuk remidi ujian tengah semester kemarin, bukan?” tanya James. Dia ikut-ikutan menghampiri bibinya dan guru Herbology-nya.

                Neville tertawa. “Benar, James.”

                Dari seberang ruangan Harry ikut menimpali. “Kau tahu, Nev, rekan-rekanku di Kementrian bingung dan heran karena anak-anak mereka minta dibelikan tanaman. Katanya untuk remidi pelajaranmu. Penjual bunga di Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley dan Knockturn Alley–ya, Gin, sampai Knockturn juga—takjub karena dagangan mereka super laris saat itu.”

                “Kau ikut andil memperbaiki perekonomian,” kata Ron dengan mulut penuh pie apel. Kontan saja istrinya mendelik melihat muncratan makanan dari mulutnya.

                “Teman-teman bilang kau ingin membuat hutan mini dalam Hogwarts, Paman Nev,” tambah James nyengir. “Kubilang saja kau ingin menyaingi Taman Nasional Inggris.”

                Neville berdecak. Dia menggelengkan kepala melihat cengiran di wajah James. “Kupikir kau menyebarkan gossip aku ingin membuat taman yang sama dahsyatnya dengan Taman Gantung Babylonia. Yang lokasinya di atap kantor kepala sekolah. Profesor McGonagall sampai menanyaiku langsung.”

                Ginny mulai ribut dan menasehati  anak sulungnya. Kalau sudah dalam mode Ibu-Yang-Sedang-Menceramahi-Anak-Super-Bandelnya, wanita cantik itu lebih mirip singa siap mengaum. Bahkan Ron dan Harry angkat tangan menghadapinya dan membiarkannya mengkuliahi James. Tidak ada yang menang melawannya kalau sudah seperti itu.

                “James memang istimewa,” kata Harry gemas. Dia membantu Hannah membersihkan meja makan. Ron cepat-cepat membawa loyang pie-nya ke sudut ruangan. Lily dan Albus ikut membantu ayahnya. Ginny menjambret lengan James. Anak itu tidak bisa berkutik karena alasannya untuk membantu membereskan meja tidak diterima oleh ibunya. Dengan lesu dia kembali mendengarkan ceramah ibunya.

                “Entah anak siapa dia,” gumam Neville, yang dibalas dengan seringai Harry.

                “Anak Mum dan Dad, dong,” ujar Lily. Dia tersenyum melihat ayahnya tertawa.

                Setelah semua piring dan gelas kotor lenyap dari meja, Harry dan Neville berjalan-jalan di sekitar Green House. James segera menjejeri langkah mereka begitu Ginny selesai memaksanya bersumpah untuk bersikap lebih baik ditahun kelimanya itu.

                “Lega sekali,” ujarnya seraya menghembuskan napas berat. Melihat lagaknya orang bakal menyangka James barusan selesai memindahkan gunung atau mengeringkan danau.

                “Salahmu sendiri, Nak,” komentar sang ayah dengan nada yang jauh dari kebapakan.

                James merengut.

                “Kusarankan kau kembali ke dalam. Bermain-mainlah dengan saudaramu. Jalan-jalan dengan orang tua bukan pilihan menarik, lho,” kata Neville bijaksana.

                James menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Wajahnya tampak ngeri. “Lebih baik aku ngobrol dengan daun dan akar daripada masuk. Mum bersama Lily dan Al sekarang.”

                Harry maklum. Sang istri bisa jadi lebih mematikan dari Basilisk kalau marah.

                Neville menunjukkan rerumputan yang barusan ditanam, tanaman Mandrake berjerawat, dan Mawar Hijau Pemurung. Tanah-tanah gembur yang mereka lalui menempel pada sepatu mereka. Dua pria dewasa itu asyik mengamati pohon apel berbuah jeruk. James mendengarkan tanpa mengeluh di belakang mereka.

                “Tebing ini dibiarkan seperti ini?” tanya Harry.

                Di depan mereka sekarang terhampar gundukan tanah berumput liar dan tebing rendah dengan tanah kecoklatan. Siapa pun yang tergelincir ke bawah sana dijamin tidak bakal terluka parah.

                “Aku berencana menanaminya dengan bambu dan pisang. Tanahnya gembur, cocok untuk tanaman apapun. Bisa kutambahkan labu juga. Kasihan Hagrid. Dia makin tua sementara tanaman labu raksasanya sudah terlalu banyak,” jawab Neville panjang lebar.

                “Kau semangat sekali,” gumam Harry. “Kapan kau akan mengurus tanah ini?”

                “Setelah Ujian Semester.”

                Mendadak Harry tampak tegas. Dia berpaling pada putra sulungnya, yang anehnya bisa menutup mulutnya selama beberapa menit mereka mengitari Green House. “Dengar, James. Kau harus belajar giat, oke? Jangan banyak remidi dan memusingkan ibumu dengan surat teguran dari sekolah.”

                James dongkol. “Yang pusing hanya Mum? Kau tidak pusing karena memikirkanku, Dad?”

                “Oh, jangan kelihatan terluka seperti itu,” tepis Harry santai. Dia tidak mengacuhkan wajah berkeriut James yang seperti orang sakit perut.

                “Ternyata benar! Dad, kau cuma sayang Al, hanya karena dia berambut hitam dan bermata hijau sepertimu,” tuduh James.

                Lagi-lagi Harry menepisnya. Dengan gesit dia merangkul bahu anaknya. James meronta-ronta. Tapi, siapa sih yang bisa melawan Auror terkuat di Inggris? “Kau juga berambut hitam sepertiku, James. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Belajar, belajar dan belajar! Kalau nilaimu jelek, aku akan minta Bibi Hermione mengajarimu di rumah. Benar, James, _homeschooling_. Bagaimana, menarik, bukan? Kau tidak perlu lagi melihat Baron Berdarah atau Filch.”

                Wajah James seceria Myrtle Merana.

                Neville menengahi. “Nilai James tidak pernah mengerikan, Harry.” James memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. “Jangan bawa James pulang dan memberinya _homeschooling_. Kasihan rumahmu. Bisa-bisa nanti kerusakannya lebih parah dari _Chamber of Secrets_. Paling tidak di Hogwarts banyak tempat yang bisa memulihkan diri karena sihir kuno.”

                James cemberut.

                “Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah murid-muridku,” lanjut Neville cemas. “Semoga mereka mendapat pencerahan dan belajar keras. Aku tak ingin ada yang mendapat nilai _Troll_ lagi.”

                “Kalau memang sudah parah, berikan saja nilai _Imp_ ,” celetuk James, masih sakit hati karena perkataan enteng Neville. “Jauh lebih imut dan mungil.”

                “Itu sih sudah tidak tertolong lagi namanya,” balas Neville datar seraya memandang tebing gundul di depan mereka.

                Melihatnya terpekur begitu membuat lara hati James menguap. Neville salah satu paman favoritnya. Dia tidak mudah marah, sabar dan tidak pernah memberi James hukuman berat. Ketika mengikuti pandangan gurunya itu, mendadak dia dapat ide. Sayang sang ayah menyaksikan perubahan drastis ekspresi wajahnya.

                “Kau membayangkan hal yang aku yakin tidak kusukai,” tegur Harry.

                “Tidak juga,” balas James pendek. Seringai nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

.-.-.

                Seminggu sebelum ujian, James mengumpulkan adik-adik dan sepupunya. Dengan gaya berapi-api layaknya orator amatiran, bocah lima belas tahun itu mengutarakan triknya untuk mengakhiri kesusahan guru Herbology favorit mereka. Tidak sulit meyakinkan mereka meski Rose dan Hugo yang pintar awalnya memutar mata meremehkan. Lily yang manis tentu saja mendukung. Albus manggut-manggut, Domi dan Louis mengibaskan rambut indah mereka dan berkata mereka siap membantu.

                “Tapi kau juga jangan lupa belajar,” tukas Albus mengingatkan.

                Rose memandang James galak, mengingatkan para Potter dan Weasley itu akan bibi mereka. Rose bisa sangat mirip Bibi Hermione kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran dan nilai. Hermione Mini itu bahkan bisa membuat James si Tengil gemetar. “Tidak lucu kalau yang lain dapat nilai _Outstanding_ sedang kau cuma _Passable_ ,” katanya tajam.

                James menelan ludah dan mengangguk. “Ya, jauh dari lucu,”ujarnya setuju.

                Lily dan Hugo tertawa tertahan melihat kehebatan anak pertama Ron Weasley itu.

.-.-.

                Neville menatap takjub pada perkamen-perkamen ujian murid-muridnya. Pria itu bersemangat mengoreksi ujian dan puas dengan pencapaian para murid. Tanpa beban dia membaca, memberi tanda dan memberi nilai.

                Dia selesai mengoreksi lembar terakhir saat gedoran dialiri tenaga super terdengar nyaring di seluruh kantor. Pria jangkung itu maklum. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

                “Masuk, James,” serunya.

                James masuk. Cengiran khas di tampang nakalnya membuat Neville mengurutkan dada. “Lihat, nih, Paman Nev. Ada kiriman dari rumah. Permen bon-bon kiriman dari Mum,” cetus James. Bocah itu mengangkat kantong karton di tangan.

                “Terima kasih. Pasti enak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama?” Neville menyambut kantong itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. “Omong-omong, aku memang menantikan bon-bon ini. Hanya saja, ibumu berkata dalam suratnya kalau titipan ini bakal diantar Albus.”

                James jadi sangat tertarik pada bantal serat nanas di tangannya. Dengan antusias berlebihan anak itu memelintir hiasan pinggiran bantal dan menempelkannya ke pipinya yang sudah tidak chubby.

                Neville batuk-batuk.

                James menurunkan bantal. “Oh, Albus sedang mengerjakan remidi Sejarah Sihir. Sibuk sekali sampai-sampai hidungnya tidak pernah berada lebih jauh dari dua senti dari perkamen. Makanya aku menawarkan diri ke sini. _Tanpa paksaan_ , Albus setuju. _Beneran_ , lho.”

                Neville mendengus, yang menurut James lebih elegan dari dengusan ayahnya. Diam-diam bocah itu kadang berlatih mendengus indah di kamar asramanya. Teman-teman sekamarnya bersumpah mereka mendengar lenguhan Hippogriff sekarat. James tentu saja tidak mengaku.

                “Bagaimana remidimu?” sang profesor bertanya setelah melahap sepotong kecil bon-bon.

                James menepuk dadanya bangga. “James Sirius Potter pantang remidi,” tuturnya angkuh. Cuping hidungnya membesar dan rambutnya terentak karena gerakan kepalanya.

                “Tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya,” balas Neville datar.

                Cuping hidung James kembali ke ukuran semula.

                “Aku senang aku hanya memberi sedikit remidi semester ini,” lanjut Neville, mengabaikan pundak James yang merosot.

                “Hem-emh,” gumam James tidak jelas.

                Neville jadi curiga. Dia kenal nada suara tidak acuh ini, wajah pasif yang menyembunyikan kenakalan dengan susah payah dan siulan tidak wajar James. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya langsung. Dia menyingkirkan permen dari kawan baiknya ke seberang meja.

                James meletakkan tangan di kuping lebarnya. Lengannya bertumpu meja di antara kursi mereka. “Aduh, telingaku seperti mendengar sesuatu. Oh, tentu saja aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,” jawab James tenang.

                “Bukannya aku tidak percaya murid-muridku. Tapi nilai yang kebanyakan bagus di atas rata-rata membuat otakku yang mulai menua ini berpikir. Kemarin-kemarin tidak seperti ini,” kata Neville kebapakan.

                James menimbang, menelaah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita. “Aku bilang pada anak-anak kalau mereka remidi Herbology, remidinya tidak lagi mengumpulkan tanaman atau pot, tapi mencangkul tebing di sebelah Green House.”

                Neville ternganga.

                James mengetuk-ngetuk jari-jarinya ke meja. Wajahnya kelihatan merenung.  “Tanpa sihir, tentu saja. Mencangkul, menggaru dan mengangkat bebatuan di sebelah tebing. Secara manual seperti petani sungguhan.”

                Sang profesor gelagapan, yang sedikit banyak mengingatkan James pada cerita-cerita lama tentang seorang bocah Gryffindor pendek, gemuk, ceroboh dan kikuk. “Tapi aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!” sembur pria itu. Keheranan yang diliputi ketakjuban tampak jelas di wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi keriput.

                “Tapi lihat hasilnya, Paman Neville,” seru James cepat-cepat sebelum gurunya melotot.

                Neville mengerutkan alis, membuat James tegang. Sang guru bisa tampak garang kalau menautkan alis, seperti hendak menggorok leher ular, yang dulu memang pernah dilakukannya dengan gagah berani.

                Bocah itu lega saat teman baik orang tuanya itu kemudian tertawa. “Wah wah. Cara ini tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya,” ujar pria yang mendapat julukan _The Snake Slayer_ itu terbahak.

                “Aku kan cerdas,” ujar James dengan nada merendah.

                “Tapi tak mungkin kau melakukannya sendirian. Menyebarkan kebohongan ini, maksudku.”

                “Wah, percayalah, Paman Nev, ide ini murni dari otakku sendiri, yang kebetulan agak cemerlang, kalau aku boleh jujur. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak bohong! Oh, baiklah, dalam penyebarannya, aku dibantu _battalion_ Potter dan Weasley lain.”

                Neville berdecak karena kagum sekaligus heran. “Empat asrama mendengar ini?”

                “Tentu saja! Itulah enaknya punya saudara di seluruh asrama,” James menanggapi dengan bijak, lupa bahwa kemarin-kemarin dia mengejek Albus karena berakhir di Slytherin atau menggoda Louis sebagai maskot Hufflepuff.

                Neville menegakkan tubuh, berusaha tampil berwibawa sebaik yang bisa dilakukannya dari kursi dengan meja penuh tumpukan perkamen. “Baiklah. Aku senang dengan hasil gosipmu kali _ini_. Karena semua sudah berusaha keras, dari Ravenclaw sampai Slytherin, maka aku memberi dua puluh poin…”

                James menahan napas. Akhirnya setelah asramanya kehilangan beberapa puluh poin karena keisengannya di hari-hari yang lalu…

                “…untuk empat asrama.”

                James melotot. “Masing-masing dapat lima, dong!” protesnya.

                “Ah, kau bisa berhitung rupanya. Tebakan Harry salah.”

                “Tapi...tapi…”

                Neville bangkit dan mengitari meja. “Karena ini berasal dari otakmu yang lumayan encer, seperti katamu tadi meski aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju, kau berhak mendapat lebih dari sekedar poin. Bagaimana kalau permen dari nenekku? Rasanya unik, membuatmu bergidik sehabis memakan secuil.”

                “Mum barusan memberiku permen!”

                “James, jangan histeris. Tidak sopan. _Well_ , terima kasih untuk idemu.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
